Bleeding Out
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Three Relationships Damaged by something painful try and fix what has been broken. Each Couple has a different story to tell.. Three Parts Bamon/Klaroline/Stelena
1. Bamon

**Ok so this is the first part to a three part installment.**

 **It's going to go in couples, each Couple has a difficult situation that they've been trying to get through. Each Chapter will be about one of these three Couples.**

 **Bamon**

 **Klaroline**

 **Stelena**

 **I was listening to Demons - Imagine Dragons & Medicine - Daughter as i wrote this chapter. **

* * *

He stood in the cold kitchen with his glass half filled with the brown liquid, he knew he promised her he'd give up.

She warned him time and time again that she'd leave, that she couldn't stand it anymore.

He was a horrible drunk, he scared her,

screaming in her face for sport but tonight it had been the last straw.

He hurt her, he physically hurt her.

She hadn't done anything but he knew the moment she glanced at him disapprovingly he lashed out,

he threw vase off the dining table crashing to the floor causing her to jump.

He asked if she was scared, if she was frightened of his true self but she shook her head.

That's when it happened, that's when he slapped her across the cheek.

It was what woke him up.

He'd never touched her, not forcefully ever.

He was ashamed of himself especially as he watched her grab her bag and keys running for the door.

He wanted to race after her apologize but the liquid in the glass bottle on the kitchen counter needed him more.

* * *

She showed up at her best friend's house, a blubbering mess unable to control herself as the incoherent words escaped her mouth.

"He hurt you? I'll kill him" Elena said angrily.

She hated seeing her friends her most of all Bonnie hurt, she always looked strong on the surface but inside she was softer.

"Maybe it's time you left his ass. He's done nothing but hurt you this past year alone let alone the three years before that"

Caroline glared at Elena as she insulted Bonnie's husband, the man she gave her heart too

"You don't understand Elena. I can't leave him, He needs me and I need him"

Caroline held her friend sympathetically because she knew how she felt, that need for somebody who wasn't entirely the best for you.

"Bon, what Elena means is that you need to talk to him when he's sober and give him an ultimatum"

Elena looked at her blonde best friend offering a smile

"Stay the night and in the morning return home and fix it and we'll come if you need us" Bonnie smiled through the tears "Thanks guys"

* * *

The following morning when Bonnie arrived home alone she walked into the kitchen to find her kitchen counter filled with empty bottles of bourbon

"Oh gosh" she sighed.

She was scared of the way he would be when he saw her if he'd gone through all of those bottles the night before.

She ran to their bedroom quietly but quickly to grab her clothes but instead she found him sat on the bed propped up against the pillows holding Mr cuddles in his arms

"Oh. I thought you'd be at work" He looked up at her expressionless

"I couldn't I called in sick because I think I have a problem"

Bonnie sighed in relief as her eyes filled with tears

"Yeah? What's that then?" He climbed from the bed walking towards her reaching for her cheek but she flinched

"I am so sorry Bon. I should have listened, I should have quit when it got too much but I ignored you. Please let me make it up to you"

Bonnie looked into his crystal blue eyes as he leaned over her

"You mean it? You're going to quit?" He nodded offering her a small smile

"I'm going to an AA meeting in an hour. Ric's picking me up"

Bonnie launched her arms around him

"Thank you" He smiled as he kissed the top of her head

"But I think now we need to see a councilor. I think it's time we talked about it" Bonnie couldn't face him she just nodded against his chest because she knew he was right it was time to talk about it.

* * *

Damon sat in the room full of people listening to their stories,

reasons they let the drink get out of control or the reason they relapsed.

He took each story in listening to so many different and challenging reasons for their problems and now he looked at it he was selfish because while he was drinking the problem away Bonnie had to relive her pain everyday.

"Damon. Would you care to talk?" Ric asked from the opposite side of the room knowing that his best friend needed to get things out in the open.

"Hi I'm Damon and I'm an Alcoholic."

The people called out to him

"Hi Damon"

He went on to explain his story.

"Last year my wife went through a difficult situation and Instead of supporting her I turned to alcohol. I couldn't deal with what had happened and I lashed out at her then last night for the first time I slapped her, I physically hurt her"

Damon looked at Ric as he nodded agreeing Damon had said enough for that evening but the next meeting he would tackle his other issues.

* * *

The following afternoon Bonnie and Damon sat on the couch in the councilors office.

"So Bonnie, I've read over your notes but would you care to tell me what happened?"

Bonnie took a deep breath trying not to stutter, Damon reached out his hand lacing it with her offering his support.

"Last year I was walking home from work when I was raped. He took me into an alley and raped me leaving me thrown on the ground like I was a piece of meat"

Damon squeezed her hand tighter more for himself than anything but Bonnie knew he was there for her.

"And how did that make you feel?"

Bonnie looked at Damon then at their hands

"Weak, dirty, sick. It made me hate myself"

the councilor nodded as she wrote the notes on her notepad

"And you Damon?" He looked at Bonnie

"I felt like a failure, like I couldn't protect her when I promised I would. I was angry and turned to drink"

The councilor nodded

"What happened as a result of this rape?" Bonnie took a deep breath

"I was pregnant. I was possibly carrying my rapist's child and I hated it"

She remembered the hatred she had for that innocent baby growing within her womb.

She wanted to rip it from her and throw it as far away from her as possible.

"How did it make you feel Damon?" He exhaled deeply

"I don't know. It was a baby, possibly not mine but it was a baby and it was Bonnie's baby"

they shared a gaze as a small smile tugged at Bonnie's mouth

"Can you explain what happened?" Bonnie took a deep breath trying to calm her tears

"I gave birth to my rapist baby and I gave her away" The councilor looked towards Damon

"How did it make you feel to know it wasn't your baby that she had given birth to?"

Damon looked away

"I felt sick. I wanted a baby with her so much but I blamed that baby for our problems, for the fact that Bonnie was broken" Bonnie looked at him sadly

"Is that why you turned to alcohol? Because you're ashamed at yourself for hating the baby?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders

"I'm ashamed of myself for hating that innocent baby, for hating Bonnie for continuing with the pregnancy and I'm ashamed of myself for being at the bar while she was attacked"

Bonnie held onto Damon that much tighter because he finally let her know how he felt, that he never really hated her.

"I love you" she whispered softly as looked up at him earning a small smile from him.

"I love you too Bon-Bon" He wrapped his arm around her holding her tighter within his arms as they continued expressing their feelings to the woman before them.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: So part one Bonnie was the victim of Rape, I didn't want to touch all bases i just wanted them to express themselves, to let the other know how they felt about the rape and what followed after.**


	2. Klaroline

**Hello Lovelies,**

 **Here i am with the second instalment.**

 **The Klaroline one.**

 **Next up is Stelena.**

* * *

The midnight moon shone through their bedroom window,

a room that was never filled with moans of passionate love making nor cuddles in their free time when the children were sleeping.

Not like their previous home.

It was filled with the silent tears of lonelin

ess and sadness.

She was ready to leave him, to pack their bags and go but she needed to see him,

to feel his breath against her skin even if he was drunk.

Their move to New Orleans was a way to get past their pain and move forward with their lives but Caroline couldn't her heart was stuck in Mystic Falls.

His breath though hot smelt of liquor and it was that mixed with the scent of perfume that made her even angrier,

more determined to leave their new lifes behind.

Her mother had already collected the children,

taken them back to Mystic falls in hopes that her daughter and Son in law could talk through their problems but nothing worked.

Caroline climbed from the bed prepared to leave him when the sound of her name came from his lips,

it was a soft and loving.

It's what broke her because the Klaus that would sit in the bar all night brushing off his children and wife wasn't her Nik.

He had changed just like she had in many ways.

* * *

The empty closet space, her clothes all gone, like she wasn't there.

All traces of her gone all except the scent of her favourite perfume,

the one he had brought her for their first Christmas together.

It was downstairs that he realized she had left him, the white envelope propped up against the fruit bowl on the counter.

He skimmed through the letter,

his mind still not completely with it but words like 'I can't do this anymore'

'I'm going home' and 'I still love you' shot out on the page.

He hadn't realised how unhappy she was, how destroyed they really were.

He just knew he had to fix it, that he had to return to Mystic Falls and mend their marriage and beg her to come home to him.

* * *

When Caroline arrived at her friends home she broke down in their arms,

Her mother offered to help with the kids so she could talk to somebody, anybody.

She had a hard time opening up, a girl that could ramble on about just aboubt anything couldn't talk about her sadness.

"He's an idiot" they both said earning a small smile from her.

She knew they never really liked him but she also knew that he loved her completely.

"What do I do? I don't want to get a divorce, I love him and I need him" Bonnie held her tightly as she sobbed on her shoulder

"It's ok care. Maybe you both need time, you haven't healed properly"

Elena reached for Caroline's hand holding it within her own

"I may not be his biggest fan but he loves you" Caroline nodded through the tears.

* * *

Arriving back at her mom's house she saw his car, he was there.

He was still fighting for them.

Caroline entered the house to see him sat on the couch with their children, their boys Henrik and William and their daughter Freya.

It was something that she had missed, he hadn't spent time with them in months either work or the bar kept him away.

"I'll sort the kids out. Go and talk with him"

Her mother suggested earning an exasperated sigh from her.

"Fine" She groaned as she went to him.

"Nanna's going to make you dinner and we'll be back later"

Klaus looked at her over his shoulder offering her one of his adorable yet sexy smiles

"Be good for Nanna and we'll go to the playground tomorrow"

He said earning cheers of happiness.

Caroline couldn't help but smile at their children's excitement, she just hoped he wouldn't let them down.

* * *

Their was no need to drive to were they were heading and he knew why she was going there.

It was sacred ground, a place where they wouldn't argue.

He watched as she bent down every time she found a fresh patch of different coloured flowers,

she was still as beautiful as the day he met her gathering the wild flowers to place on her father's grave while he stood at his kicking the head stone of his.

Caroline reached her destination, she sat on the floor in front of the double head stone

A beautiful marble butterfly with flecks of pink, purple and blue that shone brightly in the sunlight.

In the centre of the butterfly were two Hummingbird in flight.

He had drew it all up himself.

"Two years. It's really been that long" Caroline mused as she carefully separated the flowers that nestled in her lap.

"I'm sorry sweetheart"

Caroline simply nodded as she continued

not one but two people were buried their and although it wasn't his fault she still couldn't help being angry at him while the other driver was the reason for their grief.

Two years ago they were happy, a happy large family.

They had been on their way to view a house, it was Klaus' chirstmas present to all of them.

They'd been together since Caroline was sixteen and he was eighteen.

Meeting in a cemetery is hardly where you find your true love but for them it was.

"Will you talk to me?" Klaus interrupted her thoughts.

"What is there to talk about?" Klaus sat down beside her trying anything to get her to listen, to open up to him.

"Please sweetheart. I need you to talk about it, about anything!"

His face looked red with rage but his eyes were red from the tears that spilled desperately down his cheeks.

"A fresh start. You said we would get a fresh start but all we've had is pain while you work and get drunk. I want to come home. I don't want to live in New Orleans anymore" Klaus sighed defeated.

He looked towards the head stone, the names inscribed on it, his own flesh and blood.

He never saw it coming, the car was on the wrong side of the road but he swerved out of the way spinning out of control, their car ended up of wickery bridge.

He killed his children and he couldn't forgive himself.

He looked at the names once again **Aurora Hope Mikaelson ten years old.**

She was their first child, he remember being nineteen and petrified of becoming a father then when Caroline pushed her into the world his fears were gone and replaced with love and adoration.

The baby girl cemented their relationship had helped them prove to everybody that they loved each other deeply.

Then his eyes fell on the second name **Amethyst Star Mikaelson**.

He named her, He remembered the day they'd learned Caroline was expecting their fifth child he was walking through the woodland near their home and saw a hummingbird, the Amethyst WordStar.

She was a mere three weeks old when they lost her the same way they had lost their eldest child.

The twenty fourth of December was no longer a happy day for their family it was filled with sadness and loss.

"If you want to come home then we'll come back" Caroline nodded

"I need to be near our friends and family. The children need their loved ones."

She reached for his hand pulling it towards her.

"We need to be united, to show our children that their parent's didn't split because they had lost their sisters. We miss them both but we have three children alive that need us more"

Caroline kissed the back of his hand softly

"You can't forgive me can you?" Caroline looked at him sadly

"It wasn't your fault Nik. It never was. I just took it out on you because I had nobody else to blame. That's all on me."

She rose to her feet pulling him with her

"The idiot that ran us off the road is to blame."

She leaned into his chest pulling his arm over her shoulder holding him tightly.

"I think we should talk to a grief councillor" Caroline nodded at his suggestion finally ready to talk about their Light and their Hummingbird.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: Ok please don't hate me for this. I had such a hard time choosing the right story for them and then it hit me, what means more to Klaus than anything; Family. So i thought long and hard and knew Cheating would be the end i couldn't see them going back after that but loosing their children, their flesh and blood well that they could come back from, they could learn to get past it.**


End file.
